1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a portable electronic device having a push-push mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional notebook computer, an antenna is concealed inside a case of the notebook computer. In consideration of the appearance design, the case of the notebook computer may be made of metal. However, the metal case has a shielding effect on the antenna concealed therein, thereby degrading the signal transmission and receiving efficiency of the antenna. Therefore, if an electronic device having a push-push mechanism can be developed so that an antenna can be moved by the push-push mechanism to a position not shielded by a case of the electronic device when the antenna is in use, the electronic device will meet the requirements of appearance design and antenna transmission efficiency.